Kitten Kitten
by DontBeAZombie
Summary: A Spin off from my one shot Heat. Tugger finds himself having to step up, and take responsibility for his actions with Mistoffelees. Warning. MPreg, Slash, Harsh language.
1. Chapter 1

'_Kitten Kitten_' Is a spin off from my story Heat, you may not know whats going on unless you've already read heat.

* * *

It's been 3 months since Tugger and Mistoffelees had spoken, it was easy to tell that Misto's pride was hurt when the other cats had found out about the night they spent together against Tugger's better judgment.

Mistoffelees became even scarcer then he had been before, disappearing for weeks at a time with no warnings or clues to his whereabouts.

Tugger spent most of his time with the young queens. Even if Victoria was not particularly fond of him anymore, he was still convinced he could get the young queen to forgive him for what he had done to her brother, maybe then she could talk some sense into Misto and convince him to stop avoiding the coon tom as if he was flea ridden.

Today Tugger spent laying alone since the kittens were wrapped up in another appearing act from Mistoffelees, they were always excited to see him put on a show before he headed back out of the junkyard, as time passed cats began to walk from the clearing, he could over hear them discuss the show, Tugger grew curious as he heard the worried tones emitting from passing cats, he jumped down from his preach now visible to the other cats who greeted him with cold glares, Tugger was used to being treated coldly by now and didn't let it affect his attitude, he placed his hands on his belt and walked in the direction that would lead him towards Mistoffelees.

He continued walking towards the clearing when his path was cut off by a pure white queen. "Where are you going?" Victoria asked in an accusing tone, as she crossed her arms.

"I was just going to check out the magic act, I heard it was really something" Tugger said confidently, as if Victoria would accept his explanation and let him through.

"I'm not going to let you anywhere near Mistoffelees" She said sternly looking up to the much taller tom.

"Common Vicki, I thought we were getting over this" he said flirtatiously, patting the side of Victoria's face with his paw

"You rewind my brother!" Victoria shouted swatting away Tugger's hand "I'll never forgive you for that".

Tugger was surprised by the seriousness and anger in Victoria's voice, before Tugger could argue Munkustrap had overheard Victoria and came running with Plato close behind, Munkustrap placed his hands gently on the angered queens shoulders he looked up to Tugger who's eyebrows were arched in frustration "Plato, take Victoria to your den to calm down" Munkustrap said Plato nodded in agreement knowing the queen had been overwhelmed by her brothers visit. He wrapped his arm comfortingly around Victoria's shoulders, her warning expression stayed fixed on Tugger as the two walked off.

When the queen was out of ear shot Tugger faced Munkustrap "what is going on today!" Tugger said loudly, Munkustrap was about to pose a explanation when Tugger cut back in "everyone was over this" he began pacing in annoyance "now they are even angrier then before!" Munkustrap just stared at his brother, waiting for his opportunity to cut in. after a minute of listening to angry murmurs Tugger became silent, "Mistoffelees he's been letting himself go and it's become very noticeable" Munkustrap explained "so why am I being blamed!" Tugger argued "well you di-" Munku began before getting cut off once again "no! That was three month ago! He was fine during his last visits!" Tugger shouted "am I going to be blamed for everything that happens to this kid now!" Munkustrap looked surprised by the seriousness in Tugger's voice "I don't think the others realized how much this has affected you"

"Of course it has, I lost my best friend, Bomba won't let it go, and no one trusts me! Even Jelly won't let Etcetera around without supervision! all because of my damn instincts"

"Tugger, no one really blames you, they know you're only feline" Munku said in a calming tone.

"Then they shouldn't treat me like a damn pollical" Tugger said in rebuttal

"I guess I just get stressed when Mistoffelees is visiting" Tugger said with a sigh

"He does live here tug"

"Could have fooled me the way he avoids this place

"Well he's clearly traumatized" Munkustrap said noticing the regret in Tugger's eyes who looked up to him after a small pause "he doesn't look to bad dose it?"

"He will be okay, he's gained some weight, and must have the flue or something, since he's been swea-".

"He's gained weight?" Tugger shouted quickly covering his mouth hoping no one heard, Munkustrap looked at him in disappointment while shaking his head at his loud mouth brother.

"You're still as shallow as ever Tugger" Munku said as he turned and walked towards the clearing Tugger following closely behind.

"I didn't mean it like that it's just a shame, he had such a nice bo-"

"Okay Tugger, that's enough" The Tabby said cutting him off "I'm going to check on Misto" Munku continued hinting at Tugger not to follow

"I'll tag along" Tugger said ignoring Munkustraps obvious hints, piecing together his shattered friendship with Mistoffelees was more important.

"I don't think that's such a great idea" Munku said attempting to change Tugger's mind.

"Now common straps, you got to be more assertive then that, the jellicals are going to walk all over you once father kicks the bucket."

Munku stopped and Turned towards his bother "alright Tugger, You're not coming. I expect you to keep a low profile, and stay away from Mistoffelees; I don't want to be the one Digging Victoria's claws out of you if he runs off again"

Tugger smirked at his older brother "Munku, I meant for the others, I'm your brother you can't tell me what to do" he snickered as he strutted off past Munkustrap towards the clearing, Munku rolled his eyes following closely behind Tugger arguing the whole way to the clearing.

Munkustrap and Tugger continued to argue not realizing they had already made it into the clearing and were now walking to Mistoffelees who turned to face the approaching toms, realizing it was too late for Tugger to Munkustrap dropped the argument he was having with Tugger and greeted Mistoffelees with a smile.

Tugger just stared rudely at the Tux's appearance, he noticed large dark circles formed underneath his tired dull eyes his fur was unusually matted obviously being neglected, but that thing that Tugger's eyes were drawn to was the small lump forming in Mistoffelees stomach.

Mistoffelees cleared his throat getting Tugger to make eye contact for the first time in three mouths, Tugger could swear he saw anger and pain flood into Mistoffelees eyes as they exchanged glances.

Tugger regretted visiting Mistoffelees, as the guilt began to eat away at his consequence once he set eyes on the condition of his former friend, it was clear the black and white tom continued to hold a grudge, but who could blame him?

Tugger stayed silent as Mistoffelees and Munkustrap discussed den arrangements, Munkustrap insisted Mistoffelees spend the night at his or Victoria's den. Mistoffelees politely refused, not wanting to be a burden in Munkustraps already busy life, or a pest to Victoria and Plato, He could tell that Plato didn't know how to act around Mistoffelees, making all of their interactions awkward.

"I will just have to dust out the pipe, it shouldn't take too long" Mistoffelees said hoping to avoid any other offers.

Tugger saw an opportunity to get close to Mistoffelees, without thinking Tugger cut into the conversation "do you need some help cleaning up?" Tugger offered.

Munkustrap and Mistoffelees both stared at Tugger, Munkustrap shaking his head informing his brother that it was a bad idea on his part. Mistoffelees just looked dumbfounded by Tugger's ignorance.

"I think I'll pass" Mistoffelees said coldly shooting down Tugger's offer

Tugger let himself fade into the background once again "of course Mistoffelees wouldn't want to be alone in with me in _that _room" Tugger thought to himself.

"Mistoffelees must think I'm aiming to bed him again" Tugger thought over analyzing the situation.

As Mistoffelees walked off towards his den Tugger just looked on, disappointed that he and Mistoffelees made no improvements, Munkustrap realized Tugger must have been upset by the days outcome and offered a helpful thought "Mistoffelees will be staying in the Junkyard again, so he must be feeling better" Tugger smiled at the kind words from his brother, there will be more opportunities in the future to win back Mistoffelees friendship, and hopefully his trust.

Both Munkustrap and Tugger were startled when they heard loud coughing echo thought the empty clearing, they turned back to see Mistoffelees huddled over in a coughing fit. Munkustrap looked at Mistoffelees with worry and noticed the same expression plastid on Tugger's face.

"Ill go fetch Jelly so she can take a look." Munkustrap said seeing an opportunity for Tugger to talk alone with Mistoffelees, something he's had yet to do.

Munkustrap walked off into the direction of Jellylorum's den, Tugger was going to request that he not be left alone with the Tux, but Munkustrap had already wondered off and away from the main coon. He took a deep breath as he approached the other tom.

"Are you ok Misto?" Tugger said putting his hand on the Magicians shoulders. Tugger's hand was instantly shot back

"Don't touch me!" Misto yelled furiously at Tugger breathing heavy from his coughing fit "I was just trying to help" Tugger said getting defensive at Misto's blatantly rude attitude

"I don't need your help" Mistoffelees said struggling to stand straight "Take it easy, you should sit down" Tugger said grabbing Mistoffelees elbow attempting to lead him to a sitting position.

Mistoffelees yanked his arm away from Tugger and began to raise his voice in annoyance "stop treating me like one of your damn queens"

"Fine" Tugger said throwing his hands to his side "you want me to treat you like a Tom?" Tugger said walking up to Mistoffelees shoving him suddenly, Mistoffelees stumbled back

"What the hell Tugger?" Mistoffelees said in an angry tone bearing his teeth in warning.

"I'm just treating you like the grown tom you are" Tugger said approaching Mistoffelees again and shoving him with more force than the last causing Misto to lose his balance and fall backwards to the dirt ground.

"You going to run away again?" Tugger asked with a smirk provoking Mistoffelees to attack back.

"It was your fault I left!" Mistoffelees shouted loudly looking up to the larger tom with anger burning in his eyes as Blue lightning danced around his fingers that were buried in the dirt.

"We could have talked it out; a real tom wouldn't have run off!" Tugger shouted frustrated at the tom on the ground in front of him "You may act mature, but you're still just a wimpy kit" Tugger continued.

Tugger noticed Mistoffelees white tipped tail twitching emotionally, before he had time to react he was shot with a large bolt of blue lightning, leavening him with a small gash and burnt fur, much like the one he received the night regrettably spent together.

"Damn it!" Tugger shouted holding his wound, he looked to Mistoffelees who had adjusted to his hands and knees breathing heavy, "you can't just talk your way out of this, I won't be Manipulated the way everyone else is."

"You will have to do better than a little bit of lightning and a rotten attitude" Tugger said calmly, with a humorous smile "I'm not going to leave you alone. I will repair this friendship damn it! Even if you fight me the whole way" Tugger watched Mistoffelees glare at him waiting for a response that never came.

"what the hell happened here" Munkustrap asked running up beside Mistoffelees, with Jelly following behind they both looked to Tugger who was burnt and bleeding slightly, then to Misto who was breathing heavy soaked in sweat "Tugger- you dide…"

"NO!" Tugger shouted, offended by Munkustrap's assumption.

"I was only making sure" Tugger continued to glare as the Tabby helped Mistoffelees to his feet, The Tux noticeably relying on Munkustrap for support standing on his shaken legs

"You feel alright Misto? You look exhausted" Jelly asked voicing his concern.

"I'm fine" he said coldly, not taking his eyes away from Tugger, Jelly walked over and placed her hand on Mistoffelees forehead

"Misto your burning up, you really need to lay down" Jelly said wrapping her hand on Mistoffelees hip helping support the young tom as she and Munkustrap lead him towards her den.

"Really, I'm feelin-"... Misto said stopping suddenly as he hunched over and began throwing up large amounts of blood. Tugger was instantly up and beside Jelly, watching as she queen frantically attempted to stop Mistoffelees from bleeding. Misto could hear the echoing of voices as panic filled his thoughts, he covered his mouth with his hand hoping the bleeding would seize but only caused the pooling blood to seep thought his fingers. the large amount of blood lost began to weight down on Mistoffelees mind, his eyes became droopy and his body unbalanced, he felt his body become limp in Munkustrap's arms, as his eyes closed and his world faded into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Review and let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Kitten Kitten Chapter 2

Tugger paced impatiently outside of Jelly's den as he waited for the sandy coloured queen to come out with information on Mistoffelees sickness.

Munkustrap was sitting on a turned over follower pot beside Jelly's den, keeping his patents as he watched Tugger storm about.

"You only pushed him?" Munkustrap questioned Tugger

Yes, for the millionth time, we got into a small bicker and I pushed him."

"It's just a hard story to believing considering Mistoffelees began puking blood right after"

Tugger rolled his eyes in annoyance "it's nice to know I can always count on my brother"

"I can't automatically take your side, I need to be fair to Mistoffelees"

"He would tell you the same thing." Tugger said quietly, not wanting the conversation to continue. Munkustrap looked down to his folded hands as silence filled the area.

"Does it still hurt?" Munkustrap asked already sick of the quiet, motioning towards Tugger's chest wound

"No, not anymore" Tugger responded quietly while running his hand over the white fabric wrapped around his chest.

"Where's Skimble? We sent him to get Jenny an hour ago, they should be here by now" Tugger exclaimed in frustration, not wanting to be left alone for Munkustrap to integrate

"Traveling across town is a long trip, I'm sure they won't be much longer" Munkustrap ensured, but the conversation was quickly forgotten when Jelly pushed aside the curtain and walked out of her den.

"Well, how is he?" Tugger asked jumping quickly in Jellylorum's path.

"I'm not sure; I've not seen these symptoms before, not all together anyway."

"You must have some ideas" Tugger said pushing for more.

"Well, judging by the lump growing in his belly, id say the most likely cause would be some form of stomach cancer"

Tugger's face dropped instantly in horror at the bad news, Munkustrap got up and approached Jelly.

"Are you sure" Munkustrap asked hoping there could be some other explanation.

"Well, no" Jelly said hesitant "it's just my best bet"

"It could be something less serious than" Tugger said perking up, clinging to this new strand of hope.

Jelly signed, it was never easy to give out bad news, grieving family and friends would always try to find less serious explanations before accepting truth. "I guess it is possible, once Jenny arrives we will re-examine him and get another opinion."

"I think we should start looking over our options" Munkustrap said quietly to Jellylorum.

"I couldn't agree more" Jelly replayed "we need to act immediately, Once Jenny takes a look we should begin our procedure to remove the tumor"

"Why soon? We haven't even told Victoria about this yet" Tugger said using Victoria as an excuse to delay the procedure he was in denial about Mistoffelees needing

"The tumor wasn't noticeable during his last visit, it grew at an alarming rate over only a few weeks" Jelly explained "it might get dangerous if we let it linger any longer"

"leave what any longer" Jenny asked startling the group of cats as she walked towards them with Skimble at her side.

"Thank everlasting cat you here!" Tugger said facing the orange queen, "Jelly's gone mad!" Tugger exclaimed shaking Jenny by her shoulders, he was quickly pushed off the queen, needless to say Jenny had never been a fan of the Rum Tum Tugger, she walked pasted him ignoring his immature exaggerated comments.

"Now, what's really going on here?" Jenny asked Munkustrap and Jellylorum, shifting her eyes to an angrily glare towards Tugger.

"We need your help diagnosing Mistoffelees illness, so we can map out the appropriate actions" Munkustrap stated.

"Well...what are your thoughts Jelly?" Jenny asked, wanting the insight of her trusted friend.

"I don't have much to go on, but from the looks of him it looks like stomach cancer" Jellylorum explained while leading jenny towards the dens door singling for Munkustrap and Tugger that they would have to continue waiting.

* * *

Moments passed and Tugger could hear faint mumbling coming from inside the den, Skimble waited silently beside Munkustrap, offering him a drink of scotch every now and again. Tugger was relieved to hear Mistoffelees begin speaking; glad the tom was no longer out cold. He could hear the queens barraging him with questions 'dose this hurt' for example. The all waited in silence until Skimble broke the ice.

"Tugger, I've never seen you so quiet" he said as if stating a fact.

"It's just been a long day" Tugger explained, with fatigue in his voice.

"I bet Bombalurina must be especially testy today, considering Mistoffelees visit and all"

"awwh, shit!" Tugger exclaimed, knocking his head perpously again the wall in front of him "I completely forgot, we were supposed to meet up tonight"

"What are you going to tell her?" Munkustrap asked as Skimble took a swig of his Scotch

"I don't know, I can't bring up Mistoffelees, were on the verge of a break up."

"Girls tend to respect a guy with honesty" Skimble replayed "lying is never a good idea, it will backfire"

"That ships already sailed, iv been cough in countless lies" Tugger said while running over his options "I can't lose her"

"You should go Tug, maybe she's still waiting" Munkustrap said, not wanting Bombalurina to scold Tugger to badly

"I should, but I don't want to leave Mistoffelees" Tugger said looking to Munkustrap for advice on what he should do

"The last thing you need is for Bomba to be pissed at you to" Munkustrap said then motioned his head towards the den as he continued "They will probably take a while anyway"

"Alright" Tugger agreed, not feeling right about leaving "I'll be back as soon as possible, just don't make an dissensions without me"

Munkustrap nodded in agreement "alright, ill make sure they hold off on any big dissions"

Tugger smiled slightly to Munkustrap then ran off in a hurry to meet up with his queen.

* * *

Bombalurina leaned against an old refrigerator; arms crossed and eye brows frowned. Tugger was late, probably chasing after that Mistoffelees, Bomba's skin crawled in jealousy as she was reminded of the night she had mistakenly chased Tugger into the arms, not to mention body, of another.

Bombalurina noticed Tugger running to her from a distance, she tapped her foot in irritation as Tugger approached.

He noticed that look on her face, the look of jealousy and distort, he knew she would be expecting an explanation; Tugger had every intention of giving her one, just not the full story.

"Sorry I'm late, Babe." Tugger greeted smiling his one of a kind Tugger smile at his queen, Bomba's face seemed to become less tense as Tugger's charms lulled her feelings of anger, but she wouldn't be so easily won over, she continued to glare at him holding her ground.

"I was just chatting with Munkustrap, and lost track of time"

"Talking about what?" Bombalurina dug, not convinced with such a short explanation

Tugger paused, he should have expected Bomba to do a whole interrogation "we were just talking about… urmm" Tugger noticed a small white mouse run behind Bomba "Mice! We talked about mice"

"Mice?" Bomba asked in a mocking tone, still not buying Tugger's story.

"Yeah, you know with winter coming an all-"Tugger continued before getting cut off by the persistent queen "winters not in 6 month."

"well, I don't want my precious queen starving" Bomba's lips curved into a smile from the sweet words that emitted from Tugger, she was glad Tugger was thinking about her, or at the very least cared enough to lie about it.

"So you didn't visit Mistoffelees?" Bombalurina asked

"ohhh, he's visiting? Tugger asked, acting ignorant and uncaring of the tux's whereabouts.

Bombalurina wasn't convinced in the slightest, "where'd you get that burn then?"

"What burn?"

Bombalurina just nudged her head in the direction of Tuggers wrapped chest wound.

"ohhh you mean this" Tugger said realizing he didn't have a story for the wound, he said the first thing that he could think of "it's not a burn, Admetus and I were just rough housing earlier, he scratched me" Bombalurina didn't look convinced, she rolled her eyes sick of the toms lies, "where are you taking me?" she asked in an board tone, wanting to forget about the whole conversation.

Tugger smiled, feeling he had gotten away with his fib. He made an attempt to hold Bomba's hand; she quickly pulled away, folding her arms together, having his contact rejected Tugger placed his hand lightly on Bomba's back leading her in the direction for his date.

* * *

Munkustrap was stuck in a dilemma, Tugger wasn't back from his date with Bombalurina and Jenny insisted that her and Jelly be allowed to start surgery, Munkustrap looked back to the direction Tugger had left, after amount of staring he turned back to the older queens and nodded "alright, you can start"

Jenny nodded to Munkustrap glad she now had permission to continue. She opened the curtain to her den and walked in with Munkustrap following behind, Munkustrap looked to Mistoffelees who was lying on a old stretcher Mistoffelees was watching Jelly in confusion as she filled an empty syringe with a clear liquid "can someone please tell me what's going on?" Mistoffelees asked clearly annoyed by the lack of information on **his** condition.

"Were going to have to operate" Jenny said with holding any important details. Knowing the tux would most likely refuse.

"What a second, what operation?" Mistoffelees asked feeling slightly panicked by the new information

"dont worry Mistoffelees, they know what they are doing" Munkustrap said standing beside Mistoffelees,

"I don't know what they are doing! That's the problem" Mistoffelees said raising his voice loudly he flinched when he felt a sharp sting in his side caused by Jelly syringe, before could protest the liquid was injected into him.

"What was in that?" Mistoffelees asked feeling light headed

"Just a little medicine to numb your stomach"

The situation was quickly turning into a nightmare Mistoffelees was trapped in, unable to move as the blood drenched surging operated on nothing unparticular, Mistoffelees was brought back to realety by loud clapping, his eyes flinched at the bright light that was now shining down on him. "The medication may cause some dizziness, and hallucinations, so try to keep your mind focused" Jenny said hovering over him, scalpel in hand.

"C-can I see Victoria?" Mistoffelees asked, his breathing was beginning to hitch as fear began to cloud over his feelings of frustration.

"Victoria will be waiting for you when you're finished" Jelly said with an attempt at comfort.

Mistoffelees closed his eyes tightly waiting for the scalpel to cut thought his skin with the greatest of ease, tears ran down his face as he prepared himself for the pain that would surely follow.

when the sensation of a cold scalpel on his skin was not found Mistoffelees cracked open his eyes, almost too afraid to look, the blinding light was being blocked by a large grey blur, Mistoffelees felt certain he must have died on the table. "are you an angel?" he asked with droopy eyes, he heard silent muttering then the same loud clap as before, the sudden noise causing him to flinch and come back to his senses,

His gaze was met with that of Old Deuteronomy's; he looked around the room to see Jelly and Jenny at the end of his bed, with Munkustrap still at his side.

Thank everlasting cat you're here!" Mistoffelees said looking back to old D "Jenny and Jelly have gone nuts!" he continued clearly shaken by the experience. "

"No, there deduction on your illness was fair based on the evidence"

"What illness" Mistoffelees asked still ignorant of his condition

"You have a stomach tumor" Jenny said blankly

"I do not!" Mistoffelees yelled back anger in his voice.

"That's why we didn't tell him" Jelly whispered to Old D an act that didn't go unnoticed to Mistoffelees.

"Was there something you needed sir?" Jenny asked Old D with a kind smile

"I had to stop you from operating, see Mistoffelees does not have a tumor…" Mistoffelees lips curved in a relived smile,

Old Deuteronomy sat on the bed next to Mistoffelees, placing his hand gently on the Tux's knee "your pregnant" Old Deuteronomy continued, Mistoffelees eye brows furrowed, was this some kind of sick joke? Jelly and Jenny were just as surprised to hear such a ridicules thing, they looked at each other with questioning glances then to Munkustrap, who looked more concerned for Mistoffelees then he looked surprised.

"What?" Mistoffelees finally asked, he tried to elaborate his sentence but couldn't think of where to start.

"I know it must be hard to comprehend" Old Deuteronomy said, trying to comfort the confused young tux.

"I can't get pregnant" Mistoffelees said with full certainty "I'm a tom" he stated as if old D was unaware.

"I understand your confused right no…" Old D tried to explain as calm as he could to the now panicky tom

"You're the confused one here" Mistoffelees said becoming defensive at the old man's persistency

"let me explain" Old D said, ignoring Mistoffelees hostility " when you electrocuted Tugger your magic short fused and was still active during the conception, since magic doesn't have a specific gender its helping in the growth of your unborn child" Old Deuteronomy explained to the best of his knowledge and understanding.

Mistoffelees found himself shaken by this new information, although he had so many questions he was unable to speak, his breathing was hitched as the new information clouded his mind.

"So he's really pregnant" Jelly asked quietly enough to break the silence, Old D nodded. The interaction causing Mistoffelees eyes to water as he stared down at his bloated stomach, fearful of the new life and what it had in store for him.

"this isn't right" Jenny said in a judgmental tone "Toms shouldn't be the ones to carry kittens, it morally incorrect" she continued, not realizing how much worse this made Mistoffelees feel.

"C-cant you get rid of it?" Mistoffelees asked look back to Jenny, Jenny looked at him with sympathy shaking her head "it's against me to kill another life"

"I can't do this" Mistoffelees continued tears now streaming down his face "I don't want it" he plead knowing his attempts were in vain, neither Jenny or Jelly would help him dispose of it.

"Don't worry, we will be here to help you throw this, every step of the way" Jelly said with a sympathetic but comforting smile, as she wrapped Mistoffelees in a soft hug.

Jenny sighed as she began to walk to the door "I'm sorry Mistoffelees, but I can't have a part in this"

Mistoffelees felt himself huff loudly from the lack of oxygen, However Jelly wouldn't be so silent "Jenny! How can you say such a thing" she exclaimed as forceful as she could in her soft passive voice.

"this was not the work of The Everlasting Cat, It's disgraceful" Jenny said coldly, leaving the den. Jelly was tempted to chase after her but was stopped as Old D began to speak "let her go, as much as Mistoffelees needs her, we can't force her"

Munkustrap put his hand on Mistoffelees back, caressing his fur as the small adolesnt cried into Jelly's neck, the curtains to the den was opened once again, Jelly looked up expecting to see an apologetic Jenny but was greeted by a toothy confident smile, her grip on Mistoffelees tightened slightly as she shot Tugger an angrily glance.

"Where'd Jenny run off to? She didn't even stop to say hi" Tugger joked, unaware of the tension that filled the room, his smile quickly vanished when he noticed Mistoffelees sobbing in Jelly's arms. Concerned he quickly made his way to the bed, occupied by the four Jellical's comforting Misto, Tugger made an attempt to reach out his hand to pat Mistoffelees, but it was calmly pushed down by his father.

"we need to talk" Old Deuteronomy said, walking out of the room, Tugger following closely behind, taking a second to look back to Misto before exiting the den.

* * *

Tuggers eyes were arched in uncertainty as he was told the same explanation that Mistoffelees had heard moments ago "your age is finally getting to you, huh pop" Tugger said, the smile that began to foarm at his lips quickly disappeared when he noticed the seriousness in his father's eyes.

"ohh common! It can't be mine!" "The...erm incident took place 3 month ago, if it were mine the kitten would be here by now" Tugger reasoned

"For a Jellical Queen, that's correct, but Magic doesn't have the same nutrients the female body possesses. " Old D explained "his magic is busy keeping two cats alive now; it can't give the fetus the same needs in that short of a time frame"

"This is bullshit!" Tugger exclaimed "It's not my fault, it can't be!" he continued

Munkustrap walked out of the den with a look of disappointment on his face "Tugger, keep it down Mistoffelees can hear you" Tugger looked back to old D

"You have to step up Tugger, I'm sorry I let you get away with countless immature and disgraceful acts in the past, but I can't bail you out of this one" Old D said with large amounts of sympathy for his son, if only he had punished Tugger at a younger age, he could accept his consequences head on.

Tugger quickly turned on his heels, running off into the depth of the Junkyard, needing some time to clear his mind, think about how much pain he's caused for Mistoffelees.

* * *

and the truth is set free! Now i can start the fun stuff :)


	3. Chapter 3

Contrary to popular belife I am still alive! I know it had been several internet years since iv uploaded so here is an update to move things along!

**Please review. It makes me happy and eager to write more. more reviews=less waiting time for you.**

* * *

Tugger sat, frozen, staring out at a large pile of junk, not tempted by the few mice that would occasionally scurry by. Mistoffelees being pregnant was a hard concept to swallow, he knew his father would never joke around. Maybe they were trying to teach him a lesson he'd already learned; that 'having sex against someone's will is wrong,' or perhaps this was just a very realistic nightmare that was manifesting itself from stress.

Tugger rested his forehead in his hands, covering his eyes as he contemplated raising a kitten. Maybe Mistoffelees will want it for himself? Surely the junkyard could agree that Tugger was an unfit role-model. Something about that idea didn't make Tugger feel any better; he couldn't just abandon his child the way he discarded lovers after a night of romance. Of course this is assuming the child made it to adulthood. What if Mistoffelees didn't make it? It was clear there was already complications. He wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing he was responsible for sending Mistoffelees to Heavyside before his time. Would he have to raise the kid alone? Would it be healthy? Normal? All ten fingers and toes?

The possible mishaps were endless! Tugger didn't know what to expect, or how to react; he knew the odds were that one day he would mistakenly knock someone up, he always figured it would be Bomba. At least he wouldn't be so uninformed if that was the case.

As Tugger stared at the large piles of junk surrounding him, he could hear footsteps approaching. He recognized the scent to be Munkustrap's, he was glad his brother came alone, the silver tabby had been the most supportive in the junkyard. Maybe it was their blood bond, but Tugger didn't care for the reasons, he was just happy to be treated like a feline. He felt a hard smack against the back of his head, turning to look at Munkustrap he raised his voice in frustration. "What was that for!"

"How could you do that to Mistoffelees?" Munkustrap asked, his face clocked with a serious, calm expression but his voice was filled with disappointment and anger. "I didn't plan on him getting knocked up!"

"He could hear you! And you just ran off!" Munkustrap yelled, pointing in the direction of Jenny's den. Tugger's brow furrowed, he didn't consider what Mistoffelees had been feeling about this new discovery. "I went easy on you before because I figured you learned something! But your still so insensitive!" Tugger understood what Munkustrap was saying, he didn't mean to add to Mistoffelees stress by running off, it was just his first instinct in high pressure situations like these.

Tugger walked past Munkustrap back towards the clearing, Munku turning and walking behind him. "Where do you think your going?"

"I'm going to talk to Mistoffelees."

"I don't think that's a good idea; Victoria was visiting when I left."

"He's telling people already?" Tugger asked, seeming hesitant to take another step in Mistoffelees' direction. "We haven't even discussed this yet."

"You ran off. I don't blame him asking for Victoria," Munkustrap said in a harsh tone. "He needs someone to talk to." That hurt Tugger, reminding him of all the times Mistoffelees would come to him when a day didn't go quite as planned; the way they interacted now seemed like those times never existed at all.

Despite knowing Victoria would massacre him, Tugger continued walking towards the den he saw Mistoffelees in last with Munkustrap following quietly, waiting to see how his brother would handle the magician now. As he approached the den he noticed Jenny's arms crossed in a stubborn pose, beside her was a fast talking Jelly. Tugger walked by them confusedly, wondering what would have Jelly in such a pleading, worrisome state.

As Tugger pulled back the curtains to Jenny's den, he noticed Mistoffelees sitting up in the surgical bed with Old Deuteronomy on his left and Victoria, who was now glaring in his direction, on Mistoffelees's right. Munkustrap walked in, taking his spot beside Old Deuteronomy. As Tugger walked in slowly all eyes turned towards him, but Tugger's eyes were locked on the deep purple ones that refused to make contact. As Tugger stared at Mistoffelees, silently pleading for the tuxedo to forgive him, Victoria grew confused by the sudden and drastic changes in the environment.

Tugger took in a deep breath. "I think you should keep the kitten," he said breaking the silence that seemed to last a lifetime, the words causing Mistoffelees eyes to open in horror, not believing Tugger had outed his pregnancy to his sister. Tugger realized his mistake instantly, covering his mouth as if changing the future would some how alter the past.

Victoria clued in instantly and shrieked. "Kitten! who's the lucky girl?" she smiled momentarily, contemplating who this special queen could be until her eyes wandered back onto her brothers slightly bulged stomach. Her smile faded to a look of confusion, then to worry. Mistoffelees began to pinch the bridge of his nose as he watched Victoria deduce the situation with her own wits. "How in Heavyside did that happen?" Victoria asked.

Mistoffelees sighed, before he could answer Munkustrap stated simply, "It's his magic." The explanation of magic was enough for her; growing up with Mistoffelees made her certain there was nothing his magic couldn't do. "When were you going to tell me?" Victoria asked loudly, still keeping her voice calm to spare Mistoffelees' feelings. Mistoffelees avoided eye contact, his silence was enough to answer her question.

"I can't believe you weren't going to tell me!" Victoria said feeling offended. She could understand Mistoffelees closing himself off to the tribe, but she was blood, they share everything! At least they used to. He looked towards Tugger then to his sister. "It doesn't matter, I'm not keeping it."

"You can't just abandon it," Victoria said, obviously not understanding Mistoffelees's full intentions.

"I won't. Once I find someone willing, I'm going to have it removed."

"You can't do that!" Tugger said loudly as Victoria gasped, Mistoffelees had expected such a reaction.

"It's a parasite, I'm getting rid of it as soon as possible."

"A kitten is not a parasite, it has life," Victoria continued to argue, Mistoffelees was unmoved. It didn't matter what anyone said to him at this point.

"Tugger, say something! This is your child too!" Tugger was surprised by the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach at the sound of those words. He said nothing but stared at Mistoffelees blankly.

"He doesn't care, he can't even defend it," Mistoffelees said in response to Tugger's silence.

"Your keeping it," Tugger said simply. "I don't care if you don't want it, I won't let you kill an innocent kitten." The seriousness in his tone surprised everyone, especially Mistoffelees who began to fill with anger as Tugger attempted to, once again, control him.

"How do you plan on stopping me?" Mistoffelees asked. "You going to follow me everywhere?"

"If that's what it takes, then I will," Tugger responded.

"Good luck keeping up with me," Mistoffelees said mockingly.

"Shouldn't be too difficult, not like you can conjure yourself anywhere." Mistoffelees glared at Tugger, defeated. The maine coon was right, soon he wouldn't be able to do much of anything. "You'll forget about it in a day" he replied weakly.

"I guess we will have to wait and see," Tugger said accepting the challenge Mistoffelees was hinting at. Mistoffelees just glared, not seeing Tugger as a problem that couldn't be dealt with.

* * *

After listening to long hours of Victoria conversing the topic of kittens with Tugger, Mistoffelees sat boredly; contemplating how much his day had been wasted in a rickety old medical bed that gave him sores. Mistoffelees threw his legs over the side of the bed and climbed down, quickly regretting the action when his head began to spin from the sudden rush of blood. Mistoffelees's movements caused Tugger to look up from Victoria to eye Mistoffelees with a look of suspicion.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tugger said. Victoria turned towards Mistoffelees, cocking an eyebrow. "Out." Mistoffelees replied with a glare, staring at Tugger while waiting for a reply.

"You should stay in bed," Victoria said with a frown on her face; she didn't want Mistoffelees to resent Tugger anymore than he already did so she decided she would be the one to keep Mistoffelees in bed. "I'm not going to sit here and wait for 6 months," Mistoffelees said as he began walking towards the den's opening, walking slowly. As expected, one of the watching Jellicles went to block his path. " You need res..." Victoria began, moving swiftly towards her brother but was stopped abruptly when Tugger grabbed her arm.

"Mistoffelees has a point; we both know it's impossible to keep him bedridden."

"We can't just let him wander alone," Victoria argued. Mistoffelees took this opportunity to leave the den.

"I'll keep an eye on him, no need to worry your pretty little head," Tugger said attempting to act natural, his voice still sounding un-confident causing his flirtatious words to feel forced and awkward.

Victoria watched as Tugger chased after Mistoffelees; the sight wasn't new, but had been scarce for too long. Victoria could remember the days his brother would constantly complain about the arrogance of the main coon but didn't once make an attempt at avoiding his company. As the couple faded out of sight, Victoria's thoughts began to focus on more important things, she realized that Mistoffelees's pregnancy hadn't hit her yet. The idea was ridiculous, although Mistoffelees had been known to amaze and confuse all who have seen his performance, she just couldn't bring herself to accept the seriousness of his situation. Judging by the lack of a reaction from Mistoffelees, both siblings held onto their denial with the hope that this problem would soon be forgotten over time.

* * *

"Stop following me!" Mistoffelees yelled as he stormed though the junkyard, Tugger following not too far behind; just close enough to catch the tuxedo if he decided to make a break for it. Tugger kept quiet, not wanting to start a commotion with the childish tom. Mistoffelees stopped, turning his head slightly to look at Tugger as he thought about his options for losing the maine coon. Mistoffelees felt un-confident to run and magic wasn't an option.

Tugger stopped as suddenly as Mistoffelees had; he didn't want to approach the tux in case he decided to take out his frustrations physically. He noticed a small smile creep across Mistoffelees face, he must have found an answer for whatever he had been contemplating. Tugger prepared himself for a chase as Mistoffelees turned around, surprisingly the boy just continued to walk leisurely down the path before taking a turn Tugger knew was towards an opening that was a popular place for the kittens to play.

Tugger knew exactly what Mistoffelees was planning! But he wouldn't get distracted, no matter how rambunctious the kittens were today, he had a responsibility -a mission to attend to! As Tugger followed Mistoffelees into the park he could see the kittens playing on some large junk piles. Watching them recklessly climb over the sharp areas of glass made his stomach knot. He pushed the feeling away when he felt small arms warping around him.

"Tuggie! I knew you'd come to visit me!" Etcetera said, snuggling her face into his stomach, he could see the rest of the kittens running up to great him as well. "I guess that means Mistoffelees left again," Electra said with a frown, it seemed the little queen had moved on from him to another.

"Actually, he's around somewhere..." Tugger looked around realizing Misto had gotten somewhat of a head start. "I'll have to play with you kits later," Tugger said turning on his toes and running in the direction he last saw Mistoffelees. Pounce and Tumble distantly complained about how they never getting a word in; the queens were much more pushy when it came to talking to Tugger.

The coon turned a corner, surprised to see Mistoffelees hadn't sped up his pace. Tugger just smirked and approached the other feeling quite confident. "Guess you thought you'd lost me, huh?" he said walking with his arms behind his head. "I wasn't trying to lose you." Tugger brought his arms down to his side slowly, feeling confused. Perhaps Mistoffelees is warming up to me, he thought happily. "Now, I'm going to lose you," Mistoffelees said looking up to the maine coon with a devilish smirk. Tugger just looked at him confused, as he looked forward again he noticed his red queen standing right in their path.

"Hey, Bomba!" Misto shouted. Tugger grabbed Mistoffelees, covering his mouth with his hand, but it was to late; he could see Bombalurina's back tense before she turned around to see the tuxedo struggling in Tugger's arms. He immediately drooped the small tom onto the dirt ground and put his arms up as if to show he carried no weapons. Mistoffelees scurried over to Bomba, his mind set on frustrating her to the point where she would keep Tugger on a leash for the rest of his un-nurtured life. "Did Tugger tell you yet?" Mistoffelees asked innocently.

Bombalurina glared and the small tuxedo. "Yell me what?" she asked, bearing her teeth in warning. Tugger kept hope that Bomba wouldn't lash out at Mistoffelees because he knew she would take the opportunity to attack him if it presented itself.

"Oh? He didn't tell you?" Mistoffelees continued, driving Bomba's patience with his cocky smirk; one she was just about ready to scratch right off his face. Tugger ran up in a hurry, he wanted to wait to tell Bomba about Mistoffelees at an appropriate time...Like on his death bed. "You, Tugger, and I have found ourselves in somewhat of a pickle..."

Bombalurina glared at Tugger who was now beside the tux. "What's he talking about, Tugger?" Bomba hissed now angered.

"Uhhh..." Tugger looked to her, noticing the claws ready for any bad news. "Maybe now's not the time," he continued, causing Bomba's noes to wrinkle with anger. "I think now is the perfect time!" Mistoffelees chimed in, still keeping his cheerful facade. "It's such great news, isn't it Tugger? Isn't it great news?" he looked to the cat in question, loathing noticeable in the young tom's blue eyes. "Aren't you just so happy you could die?" Tugger sensed the threat behind that statement that caused him to swallow hard. Even Bomba was caught off guard as his eyes squinted angrily.

Tugger searched the area, hoping for someone who could get him out of this awkward mess. He noticed Alonzo far across the dirt field talking with Cassandra, he looked around hoping for a better option but found there were no other cats. He yelled over to Alonzo; the patched tom just glared at him before turning back to Cassandra. Tugger yelled again, persistent on getting him over. Alonzo looked over again, warning in his eyes; he turned his head back to Cassandra, but quickly whipped back towards Tugger. Alonzo said something that hinted at an apology then a 'good bye' to Cassandra before he beelined over to Tugger. "What the hell are you doing near Mistoffelees?" Alonzo asked shoving Tugger, causing the maine coon to lose his balance. Mistoffelees just stared at the coon on the ground beside him while Bombalurina intervened. "What the hell, Alonzo!"

The anger in Alonzo's face caused Mistoffelees to smile slightly, it was good to know someone else harbored anger for the maine coon. "Rapists don't belong in the Jellical tribe," Alonzo said kneeling down to look Tugger in the eyes. "If your father wasn't Jellicle leader, you wouldn't last a second," he scowled. Tugger was aware of that, but hearing it aloud still hurt.

Bomba shoved Alonzo slightly. "Shut up! That dirty tux lead him on!" Alonzo looked at her with pity, did he actually convince her that's what happened? Was he that horrid that he would lie about something like that. "You're just as bad, Bomba, letting him get away with such a thing is sickening!" he paused, her face stayed fierce. "What happened to the strong, independent girl," Alonzo said seriously. Bomba's face fell slightly. "Your just an ignorant, dried up whore." Bomba's eyes widened, did he really think of her like that?

Tugger was up on his feet by this time, staring at Mistoffelees with slight anger. He knew he didn't have the right, but Mistoffelees could have said something to spare Bombalurina's feelings at the least. The four jellicels stood in awkward silence, staring each other down with despise and utter hatred. Even as Munkustrap ran to the group with Cassandra walking far behind, they didn't unlock their stares.

Munkustrap stepped between the groups, he knew both parties well enough to assume what had happened; an explanation wasn't important. He just wanted to separate Tugger and Alonzo, possibly Mistoffelees, before they made a scene and attracted other cats to the area. As Munkustrap began leading Mistoffelees and Alonzo away, Tugger placed his hand on the tabby's shoulder before whispering into his ear. Mistoffelees heard a few words he could piece together, causing him to glare at Tugger who gave a winning smile as Munkustrap promised to keep a close eye on Mistoffelees.

Alonzo was unaware of the interaction as he talked angrily to Cassandra, who continued to nod while Alonzo let out some steam regarding Tugger. The four walked away, Mistoffelees glaring behind his back to Tugger as he stormed off with Munkustrap close behind him. Before Tugger could explain his faulty explanation regarding the issue Mistoffelees had mentioned, Bombalurina began talking quickly. Tugger knew her speed talking was a sign that the queen was upset and attempted to cover it, he frown slightly looking into her sad eyes. He never wanted her to become upset, he promised quietly to himself that he would do whatever it took to make it up to her. He was so close to losing her so many times before, he couldn't let that happen now.

* * *

Tugger kissed the scarlet queen that lay beside him before unwrapping his arms from her busty frame and crawling gently out of bed. He couldn't sleep knowing Mistoffelees could have easily lost Munkustrap and made his way out of the junkyard. Tugger assured himself that Munkustrap would have told him by no but that didn't help him feel any better.

He left his den, walking into the cool summer's night air, he had no desire to admire the moon that night as he raced towards Munkustrap's den.

* * *

He approached slowly, poking his head though the door. "Hello?" he whispered, he didn't want to wake Demeter; the gold queen could be as feisty as her sister, she just hid it behind her maturity. "Munkustrap?" he said taking a small step into the dark den, he heard shuffling of covers, pausing to listen for a reply but when none was heard he continued. "Munkust..." he muttered before he was met with angry, brown eyes. Demeter hissed. "Munkustrap didn't come home tonight." Demeter paused. "He told me he was out babysitting for you," she raised an eyebrow. She didn't know Tugger had children, poor things must have been deprived of attention. Tugger knew what Demeter was thinking as he was caught in her judgmental glare.

"He's not babysitting, he's just watching Mistoffelees," Tugger informed. "We... Don't want him to leave the junkyard again," he said. hiding any real details as to why from the golden queen. "What does any of that have to do with you?" Demeter asked. "You shouldn't even be near the boy," she said before she snickered meniacly at Tugger's failures. "I think you've done more than enough." Tugger rolled his eyes and wondered if Demeter was this cruel to anyone else. He felt certain he was part of a minority.

"Yeah, yeah," he repeated boredly. "I know, I've heard it all before," he sighed turning on his heel. Demeter watched quietly as Tugger walked to the next place he suspected Munkustrap to be, or more important, where Mistoffelees would be.

* * *

He approached Mistoffelees's den to see Munkustrap pacing impatiently by the door. He walked towards Tugger the second he saw the main coon walking down the dark pathway surrounded by junk.

"Where have you been!" he asked in a harsh whisper. "I was supposed to be protecting the junkyard, what if something had happened!"

Tugger was taken aback by the anger, he felt somehow proud of Mistoffelees for brining Munkustrap to this level of frustration. "You are not dumping this responsibility on me!"

"Ok, ok! Won't happen again, I promise," Tugger said, putting his hand over his heart and looking sincere. Munkustrap stormed off glad he was finally free to go, he wasn't going to get himself caught in that situation again. Tugger looked towards the red fabric that covered the entrance to Mistoffelees's den and stopped light winds from freezing the den. He turned back to see Munkustrap was far in the distance when he realized he had a red queen to get back to. "Wait, Munkustrap!" he shouted loudly, running ahead. As he pulled further from the den he began to worry. He stepped back, hoping Munkustrap had heard him yelling. But the tabby was already engulfed by the fog.

Tugger slid down the wall, disappointed. What was he supposed to do now? He had hours to kill that night but nothing even slightly entertaining to do in such a small boundary, he considered sleep but obviously that wasn't an option, Mistoffelees could easily sneak out. Probably write on Tugger's face and he'd be none the wiser. He watched the setting moon and sighed, it was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

It was now noon. The kittens were playing and adults were conversing nearby, but Tugger was still stuck in front of the den. His patience wearing thin, he tried blocking out the background noise of the other Jellicles and focus on any noise he could hear inside the den.

There was nothing to be heard.

Tugger began to worry that Mistoffelees had left; Tugger could remember dozing off for 15 minutes or so... An hour at the most he assured himself. He leaned onto his side, moving the red curtain and poking his head into the den. The den was a mess, Mistoffelees had books and papers scattered every which way across the dusty room.  
When Mistoffelees was no where to be seen Tugger crawled in for a better view. He noticed a large lump in the sheets surrounded by open books, Mistoffelees had always been a book worm; he figured Mistoffelees was probably up all night with his nose in one of them.

Tugger looked to the floor, considering taking a step in, stopping as Mistoffelees voice snapped angrily in the large den. "Don't you dare take another step!"

His voice sounded grouchy and angry. Not daring to move, Tugger scanned the room for the source of the noise. "Where are you? You're not supposed to use magic-"

"I'm not," Mistoffelees replied, his voice seeming to come from every direction. "Its not my fault someone as oblivious as you can't see something that's right in front of their face."

Tugger focused harder, scanning the room once again. He almost didn't notice the pair of bright blue eyes staring him down from under a large mound of sheets.

"What are you doing under there?" Tugger asked.

"I was sleeping." Mistoffelees said with a noticeable amount of attitude in his voice

"Why here? You have a perfectly fine bed over there."

"I don't want to sleep in that dirty, old thing."

"The Hell? It's just a bed," Tugger knew from personal experience that Mistoffelees had one of the most comfortable beds in the junkyard. It's a shame the tux refused to use it, Tugger would put it to good use. "Besides, the ground can't be any better." Tugger finished pointedly.

"I bear no ill feelings towards the ground," the tuxedo said, squinting his eyes to narrow slits.

Tugger knew instantly what this was about, the tuxedo obviously felt vulnerable in the bed Tugger had attacked him in once before. "Okay, I'll accept that. Would you get up already? It's noon and I've had nothing to eat."

"You poor dear," Mistoffelees cooed sarcastically, not making any move to get up.

Tugger rolled his eyes and turned out of the den; Mistoffelees would get hungry at some point, the little magician cant be stubborn all day.

* * *

Hours past and Tugger continued to sit outside of the open pipe bored out of his mind, knocking his head on the metal pipe to let Mistoffelees know how aggravated he was.

He looked towards the pipe and groaned, "Hurry up alre..." stopping when he noticed a red queen standing in front of him, smiling down at him, obviously happy from the night before.

"I missed you this morning," she said flirtatiously.

Tugger stood up beside the tall queen. "I missed you too, babe," he said, grabbing his queen and kissing her lightly on the lips.

Bomba closed her eyes returning the peck. She then looked around the quiet, secluded area. "What are you doing here?"

"Ohhh, I'm...just trying to get away from the kits."

"Actually, what's that all about? They have been complaining that you've not been around them much," Bombalurina asked in a worried tone. "Is this about what Alonzo said?" she ask sadly.

"No!" Tugger said instantly. "Alonzo is a tool, he doesn't know what he's talking about," Tugger continued, slightly angered by the assumption.

"He obviously doesn't know the whole situation." Bombalruina said with her nose in the air. Tugger knew Bomba was the one who had been confused; she refused to listen to the real story and instead made up lies about Mistoffelees's permiscuality.

"You want to come get lunch with me?" Bomba asked with a sweet smile.

Damn. It was lunch already. "You know I want to, but I have things to do," Tugger refused politely.

"Like what?" Bomba asked suddenly turning from sweet to angered.

"Good morning, Bomba," Mistoffelees said sticking his head out of the den after eavesdropping on their short conversation. He had decided that now was the perfect time to get up.

"You guys going on a date? don't let me keep you," He said, flashing a toothy smile.

"We weren't going anywhere," Tugger said sternly at Mistoffelees' overly cheesy grin.

"Why are you here?" Bombalurina sneered.

"I should be asking you," Mistoffelees said, showing her the same attitude she showed him. "This is my den," Mistoffelees said matter of factly.

"What are you doing with him, Tugger!" Bomba shouted now becoming angry and unsettled.

"I need to watch him for a little while," Tugger said, picking up his voice with the hopes it would be easier understood to Bomba in this mood.

"Why!" she shouted sounding desperate and confused.

"I just," Tugger paused not wanting to give too much away. "I just can't let him leave."

"He's leaving?" Bomba snarled as she eyed the tuxedo still laying in the door way. "Let him!" she shouted, knowing Mistoffelees was not his responsibility.

"It not that simple," Tugger said, still giving little to go on.

"Then explain why you're so preoccupied with this runt!" Bomba shouted, feeling the anger burning up.

"Ouch." Mistoffelees commented with a cruel sense of self-abusive humor.

Bombalurina just ignored him. "I can't explain it right now!" Tugger said "Please, I will tell you everything tonight." Bomba pouted her lips in anger as she spun on her heel and stormed off. Sometimes Tugger was just frustrating; did he even care? Did he still see them as a quick fuck-and-duck?

"Fuck! why did you have to do that!" Tugger yelled, having just about enough of Mistoffelees' sour attitude.

"Me? I was merely getting fresh air; it can get a little stuffy in there with the foreboding memories," Mistoffelees said as he stood up on his feet while brushing the dirt off his fur.

"You didn't have to get Bombalurina involved!" Tugger shouted, ignoring Mistoffelees snarky comment.

"She is involved, no matter what way you look at it," Mistoffelees stated. Tugger scoffed and turned away, deep in thought.

"This could all be over and done with, you know," Mistoffelees hinted, knowing if he was going to get away from the junkyard he would have to convince Tugger while he was frustrated and likely to make a stupid choice. Stupider than his usual choices, that is.

"No!" Tugger yelled turning back to Mistoffelees, the tuxedo jumping at the unexpected burst. "I don't care what you do! I'm not caving," the main coon said, glaring harshly before garbing Mistoffelees arm and yanking the small tom up to his face, "whether we like it or not, were gunna be stuck with each other for a long time," Tugger's voice sounding out of breath and dangerous, causing Mistoffelees to fill with unease.

"Get your hands off me!" Mistoffelees shouted while pulling against Tugger's grip. The maine coon began dragging Mistoffelees with him to a secluded opening, the tuxedo digging his heels in the dirt in an attempt to stop their travel.

"Relax, kid, I'm just taking you to get something to eat."

"Don't bother, I'm not hungry."

Tugger dropped Mistoffelees arm as he looked around the empty clearing. "You've not eaten anything all day," he stated.

"I can go a few days without food," Mistoffelees said, letting himself sit on a large log in the clearing and looking around the area for any forms of life.

"That's all well and good," Tugger said turning back towards Mistoffelees. "But you're responsible for feeding someone else now," Tugger said while rubbing the small lump continuing to swell in Mistoffelees' stomach; using the gesture as a way to tease and hopefully frustrate the tuxedo with the cruel reminder.

Mistoffelees quickly swatted him away with his claws, cheeks blushed a deep red and eyes slanted in anger. "Don't even fucking think about doing that again!" Mistoffelees yelled, now standing, about ready to dig his claws deep into the maine coon's eye sockets.

Tugger back away, still smiling at Misto all the while daring him to make a move. Mistoffelees closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he calmed himself; showing emotion meant Tugger would win, the last thing he needed was to fuel the maine coon's already bursting ego.

Tugger turned away to wait for a single mouse to scurry along. Luckily, Tugger didn't have to wait long before catching the mouse under his paws, snapping its neck quickly as he did so. He carried it over to the small tuxedo that was relaxing on the log once again, keeping alert.

Tugger threw the dead mouse to Mistoffelees who just barely caught it. "Here, eat up."

"Little small, isn't it?" Mistoffelees asked. Tugger turned back to look at the mouse, it was large in size, why did the tuxedo have to be stubborn about everything? Probably just more payback for that stomach rub. Tugger ignored the tuxedo, turning around while waiting for another mouse to run by.

* * *

After Tugger had caught and ate his much needed breakfast, he turned back to see Mistoffelees still hadn't taken one bite of his food and instead left it to dirty on the ground. Tugger glared at Mistoffelees who glared back evenly, both toms refusing to break their stare.

"Don't make me take drastic measures," Tugger threatened.

"I'm not scared of you," Mistoffelees scoffed. Tugger thought back to Mistoffelees's face just a few minutes earlier, clearly Misto felt somewhat fearful of the much larger tom.

Tugger approached Mistoffelees slowly with caution, circling him the way he had the mice, waiting for Misto's guard to be dropped.

Mistoffelees kept his fur up in warning as he followed Tugger's movements as he prowled around him like a vulture circling its prey. Mistoffelees heard the sounds of approaching footsteps in the distance, the noise and curiosity of who it might be throwing off the young tom's focus.

Tugger watched as Mistoffelees' eyes twitched slightly in another direction. He took the opportunity to run up and knock Mistoffelees onto the group behind the large log, Tugger was careful making sure Mistoffelees's fall was cushioned by the maine tom's arms. He sat on top of the small tuxedo's body, pinning him down to the dirt floor.

Mistoffelees squirmed in fury, angry at himself for letting his guard down around the taller tom, again! He shut his mouth tightly as food was placed in front of his face, he turned away only to have the mouse follow.

"I'm not gunna let you starve yourself," Tugger protested.

"What are you doing?" Munkustrap asked calmly, it wasn't a unfamiliar site to see the two roughhousing; Tugger's lack of restraint was most likely due to continued antagonizing from Mistoffelees, which Tugger usually punished with a little tough love.

"Mistoffelees is being difficult," Tugger complained, proving Munkustraps suspicions.

"Tugger is forcing himself on me!" Mistoffelees said in rebuttal.

"What! I am not!" Tugger wasn't expecting such a claim, panic rose as the words escaped Mistoffelees's lips.

"Look at the evidence, Munkustrap!" Mistoffelees said with serious expression, not expecting Munkustrap to believe him of course; it was just a way to get on Tugger's nerves since he was sure to take the accusation more seriously then the tabby.

"It's not what it looks like, I swear!" Tugger lifting his arms in panic. Munkustrap just stared; the two were acting more like themselves than ever. Constantly bickering. Mistoffelees outsmarting the maine coon, Tugger overpowering the tuxedo. But now there was real emotion put into the fights, Mistoffelees really wanted to break the maine coon's dignity the way his had been broken only a few months prior. Munkustrap felt bad for Tugger but could understand Mistoffelees's motivations.

"Tugger, get off of him," Munkustrap sighed, rolling his eyes. Tugger quickly climbed off Mistoffelees' small frame, allowing the tux to brush the dirt from his fur as he stood back up.

"What's the problem here?" Munkustrap asked looking dull and uninterested, he hated having to be the one pulled into the middle of everything. Making sure the tribe was in check was time consuming enough without having to serve as referee between Mistoffelees and Tugger.

"Mistoffelees wont eat anything," Tugger muttered under his breath as if he'd said something embarrassing.

Munkustrap looked to Mistoffelees, then back to Tugger. "You'll have to wait until he feels like eating, you cant just force him." Mistoffelees seemed to be pleased with that revelation. He smiled over to Tugger almost mockingly as if to say 'I told you so'.

"But he-"

"Victoria is looking for you," Munkustrap stated, intentionally ignoring Tugger. They would continue this conversation after Victoria took the tuxedo off their hands.

"Oh, fantastic," Mistoffelees sighed, hiding his true feelings. That hanging with Victoria would be much more enjoyable than hanging out with the tom that had single  
handedly ruined his life and his apathetic brother.

Mistoffelees walked past Munkustrap towards the exit, eager to leave the older toms to suffer in there own company.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tugger asked, following closely behind Mistoffelees.

"To find Victoria?" He inquired as if stating the obvious.

"I'll take you," Tugger said, acting like the polite escort he had become.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting to Victoria myself."

"Sorry, Misto, I think it would be wise if you had an escort." Of course Mistoffelees interpreted this as 'we don't trust you to keep your unnatural, rape baby that, by the way, renders you completely defenseless and incapable of using your magic. So we're going to force you to be surrounded by the very people you hold your most spiteful grudges against as a way to force our moral beliefs on you.'

He sighed sadly and almost accepted his fate as he turned to continue in the direction he knew Victoria would be: with Plato. He could imagine them now, discussing their future kittens- but not bastard children like the one being forced upon him now. Mistoffelees wouldn't throw in the towel this early in the game, He still had plenty of time to exterminate his 'little problem'. All he needed was an exit, and an opportunity.

He didn't dare run now, both toms seemed on high alert. Their lifestyles called for agility and strong muscles while Mistoffelees depended on his magic to get him out of trouble. With the added fatigue and weight he would be caught in an instant if he tried to make a dash from the two.

As Mistoffelees walked, he could see curious eyes staring at him from all sides; perching on junk piles to get a glance at the tom that had made such a commotion the day before. News traveled fast in the junkyard, the Jellicles were known well for their gossiping habits and exaggerated ways.

He wondered who knew about the situation, plenty of people already got wind of his 'illness'. It was clear Bombalruina was uninformed for now, that must mean Demeter didn't know yet either.

He began to feel less self conscious as Victoria waved him over happily. She stood tall on her tippy toes as if Mistoffelees wouldn't see her from over the small pebbles that decorated the ground; her personality had always been a little too bubbly for his taste, but if anything tempted him to stay with the Jellicles, it was his sister.

"How are you feeling?" Victoria asked, deciding the wave was good enough of a greeting. Mistoffelees knew the question would come up but he hadn't thought about an appropriate response. He felt sick to his stomach, tired, bloated, greasy. He just hoped what he felt didn't affect how he looked.

"I'm feeling fine..." Mistoffelees said sounding unconvinced. He didn't want to worry Victoria, but he couldn't bring himself to a genuine smile; if he even attempted to curve his lips he would be sick from his self disgust.  
"Don't worry, Me and Plato will cheer you up." The preppy tone in Victoria's voice sounded sympathetic. Mistoffelees knew Victoria's attempts would all fail; any feelings of happiness he obtained today would be washed over with his embarrassing damnation to an unplanned fatherhood.

Plato stood beside Victoria, occasionally flashing the young tom a smile, the smile, Mistoffelees knew, wasn't his own. Plato and Mistoffelees had never gotten along, he doubted Plato knew his story because the tom wouldn't be able to cloak the discomfort so well if he did. Not that Plato was judgmental or a bad guy. It was just that both Mistoffelees and Plato weren't the most social of toms and their personality's seemed to clash whenever they were around each other. But Mistoffelees held no ill feelings, he didn't know what Victoria saw in him, but he trusted her judgment, after all she never had tastes for the rude and insufferable types; excluding Tugger, of course.

"I'll show you guys a good time," Plato boasted, probably trying to impress Victoria with this fake, playful attitude he projected as a way to cheer Mistoffelees up. He was usually so bored and serious looking, his happiness kinda freaked Mistoffelees out.

"Ohh boy... I can't wait," Mistoffelees said quietly as Victoria was waved over to Munkustrap and Tugger. She didn't seem too resistant to give the maine tom a nuzzle of greeting, the act making Mistoffelees' stomach turn.

Plato continued talking to Mistoffelees. What he was saying never reached the tom's ears, however, he was too busy eavesdropping on the group, who made no attempts to hide their conversation from him. "See if you can get him to eat," Munkustrap said, receiving a nod from Victoria before she turned back around towards her brother.

"Ready to go?" she asked cheerful as ever.

"Yeah," Plato chimed, his preppy attitude already growing old.

"I suppose." Well, not like Mistoffelees had a choice in the matter.

* * *

Tugger and Munkustrap made their way towards Mistoffelees's den with the intention of clearing it out. It had collected large amounts of dust over the months and Tugger was sure it wouldn't be good for Mistoffelees to breath in.

"Well, here we are," Munkustrap said, breaking the silence as they approached the den with the red drapes. Tugger looked at him in confusion, it wasn't like his brother to state the obvious... it sounded awkward and Tugger almost wanted to mock him for it.

"Yeah...?" Tugger asked, waiting for the rest of his sentence.

"Good luck with your cleaning," Munku said with a smile as he made a quick turn on his heel.

"What? Hold up," Tugger said garbing Munku's shoulder "You're not helping?"

"I have a whole junkyard to look after."

"Let Dad handle it for the day, it's still his job."

"He's not able to properly handle a full day's work anymore," Munkustrap tried to explain. "I've already been taking shortcuts from most of our regulations because of your issues," he said with stress; taking shortcuts could be deadly. If he was unable to preform his scouts over the Junkyard the way he did yesterday, it could cost him. What If a pollicle had wandered over? or Animal Control had found their hide out?

"Mistoffelees will kill me if he finds me in there, I need backup!"

"I told Victoria to keep him busy a while, you'll be fine," Munkustrap brushed him off as he walked away.

Tugger was more then a little nervous to enter the tuxedo's den. Paranoia filled his head as he contemplated the intricate death traps that Misto most likely set up around his room.

Tugger could see floating debris filling the air as the curtains were pulled back, letting the sun shine brightly though the middle of the otherwise dark den. Tugger had never noticed the knickknacks that filled the large den's shelves and tables, most of which looked like they had been taken apart and re-assembled. He noticed old, rusted candle holders with wax dripping down the sides that had harden on the book cover underneath.

Tugger decided the floor was the best place to start cleaning; he would leave the delicate papers and figurines for when Munkustrap returned to help. Tugger began picking up the sheets that were pulled off from the tuxedo's bed, tossed aside and deemed unworthy to comfort him in the night. He began to drag a royal blue sheet from its place on the floor to a pile he decided to start on top of an unmade bed.

When Tugger turned around, he saw large burns marks littering the floor. His stomach turned, Tugger had no way of knowing but he instantly blamed himself for the den's damage. He couldn't remember seeing burns in the floor before the feud between them.

Tugger sighed and rubbed his forehead as he fell back onto the bed, he looked up at the dark, empty ceiling as his mind wandered to depraved thoughts that lingered in the back of his head: the voices were hateful and unforgiving. As Tugger stared at the ceiling, he realized this was exactly what Mistoffelees was made to look at the night of his attack: a cold dark, metal ceiling. But that wasn't all. He had to watch his best friend's hungry eyes as his body was defiled and his innocence striped away.

In one quick motion Tugger lifted himself from the bed, shaking the detailed thoughts from his mind. He noticed a familiar sent coming from the bedspread. The colour of the silk blanket was familiar to his eyes, but he noticed the bed was wrinkled and stained splotch's decorated the fabric.

He wasted no time in wrapping the blanket up and throwing it into a pile to be discarded. It hurt to see the after effects of his actions. He could picture the aftermath perfectly, Mistoffelees sobbing on the bed waiting for some form of security to make him feel like everything was going to be all right. He could see Victoria holding him tightly as he cried on her shoulder in silence.

Tugger had had enough of these surfaced memories, he made his way towards the door, knowing the den was far from clean.

* * *

The time was coming where Mistoffelees didn't need magic for an opening, for an escape would soon present itself. He waited patiently for the perfect moment, when Plato and Victoria's backs were turned.

He laid in the warm summer sun as Victoria handed him a mouse, did she think he was stupid? Munkustrap's request was loud enough for the whole junkyard to hear! He accepted with apparent hostility that made Plato glaze at Victoria questioningly. The mouse tossed to the side.

The day went by without a hitch, Victoria hadn't left Mistoffelees' side once, while Plato tried to make the best of the bad situation.

"Plato, do you mind watching Mistoffelees for a second?" Mistoffelees ears perked, the perfect opportunity was about to present itself. Plato's eyes went wide and his head shook slightly trying to hint Victoria not to leave, he didn't want to be left alone with his future brother in law.

"Where are you going?" Plato frowned

Victoria's cheeks tinted pink as she stood up from her seat in the grass "I have to tinkle," she whispered quietly as she averted her eyes from the group, slightly embarrassed at herself.

Mistoffelees suppressed laughing out loud at Victoria's poor choice of words. Victoria's white fur shimmered in the dull sunlight as she ran off as far as she could get away with before ducking behind a tree to do her business.

Mistoffelees stared blankly at Plato, making the copper tom feel as awkward a he probably should. Mistoffelees got up and began walking in the opposite direction that Victoria had left, Plato looked up to see the tux leaving.

"I'm supposed to be watching you," Plato said, hoping the tom would get the hint and stay with him.

"I need to tinkle also," Mistoffelees said, mocking his sister. He looked back to see Plato contemplating what he should do, desperately hoping Victoria would return.

"You're welcome to come watch," he offered, knowing Plato wouldn't dare follow.

Plato stood and watched as Mistoffelees walked off, looking into the direction Victoria had left them and then back to the tux that was slanting off. Perhaps he should follow, or get Victoria? Why did a grown tom need a babysitter anyway, he felt a little cheated with the lack of information he was given; he couldn't figure out what had the Junkyard so concerned.

Mistoffelees never expected it to be this easy, he was ready for the chase that seemed would never come. He looked over his shoulder to see Plato had decided to find Victoria, he hoped he was still able to out run a queen in his state.

He turned towards a small opening in the Junk piles that would lead to the other side of the large mound. He crawled in slowly, making sure no other Jellicles were in sight. He could hear Victoria calling his name from the other side as he crawled though the pathway. Time passed and he was relieved to find that no new scents were gaining on him; If he kept on the outside path of the fence he was unlikely to be found.

The evening was quiet and uneventful, the sun created a large shadow over the path from the surrounding piles of rubble. Mistoffelees's guilt was rising as he thought about how his sister was taking his disappearing act. She was the only one who wasn't completely paranoid about him running off, he felt as if he hadn't deserved her or her obviously flawed perception on his current mental state. His mind was distracted when movements were heard from the top of the junk piles, he panicked slightly as the noises seemed to follow him though the deserted path.

Mistoffelees jumped back with a start as Mungojerrie popped out from an old trash can to the side of him. Mungo looked ready for an attack but quickly stopped himself when he realized it was only the Junkyard Magician.

"Ayy, Teaze it's just Fancy!" Mungo and Teazer were known for giving the Jellicles ridiculous nicknames, but Fancy? Was that the nickname they gave him? Mistoffelees guessed it wasn't that bad compared to Throw Rug, or White Pussy. Actually, it could be taken as a complement.

"Ehh, he don't look very fancy anymore, Jerrie" she stated, pointing out his messy hair and bad posture. In the past, Mistoffelees wouldn't be caught dead looking the way he did.

"He's even put on a few," Rumpleteazer pointed out to Mungojerrie, uncaring that Mistoffelees could hear her every word.

"Ohhh yeah!" Mungojerrie said placing his hands on his hips before leaning in to get a close up of Mistoffelees' stomach.

"I've been missing my pears for a while... your not hiding a jewelry shop in there, are ya?" Rumpleteazer jested, poking the tom's swollen stomach playfully.

"No, just the world's most precious treasure," he said sarcastically as an inside joke to himself. His voice was just loud enough for the duo to hear, they gave each other an awkward glance then looked back to Mistoffelees confused. They obviously hadn't understood the cruel joke.

"Really...what is it?" Mungojerrie asked in the most serious tone his accent would allow. His eyes now wide and curious, as if something of value was out in the open just waiting for his sticky fingers to grab.

"I'm just suffering from a small bout of mal-nutrition is all," Mistoffelees stated as a explanation for being so out of shape, it was true to some extent.

"'Ave our boy been starving the last few months?" Rumpleteazer said putting her arm around Mistoffelees shoulder. He felt uncomfortable with the closeness the twins had, apparently they didn't believe in personal space.

"Naa, I'm going to eat now," He lied "I was just on my way out."

"Ahhh I hear ya, mice in the junkyard are dry and tasteless," Jerrie said, sticking out his tongue like something gross a child refused to swallow.

"Ughh," Rumpleteazer groaned at the thought, imitating Mungojerrie and sticking her tongue out with a disgusted face.

"We won't keep you... Not-so-very-fancy-anymore." Mistoffelees's new name wasn't as flattering, he was sure they would be discussing a new nickname in length by the disappointed look Rumpleteazer was giving her partner in crime.

"Was interesting talking to you guys," Mistoffelees said as he began to walk away; he had enough of the twins for one day.

"Oii!" he heard Mungojerrie shout from behind him, they weren't very far apart but the tom still felt the need to scream his words.

"We've gotten into a little trouble down in the grove..."

"If you bump into G-Strap, you've not seen us," Mungojerrie piped in, finishing Rumples Sentence. "He would skin us alive." as If Mistoffelees needed an explanation.  
"Alright, don't tell anyone you've seen me either."

"Deal. But the second we go down, we're throwing you under the bus," Mungojerrie stated.

"Make sure it runs over my stomach first?" he said as another sick, cruel joke for himself.

"Uhhhh, sure thing, kiddo." Rumpleteazer looked to Mungojerrie confused, but quickly shrugged it off. Mistoffelees was always a confusing guy with his big words and sarcastic comments. The duo quickly ran off, disappearing into some crevasses in the junk piles. Mistoffelees continued to walk, keeping his eyes open as he looked for any pre-dug holes in the fence.

* * *

Another update! I'm going to try and update bi-weekly (so every Monday or every other Monday. Reviews keep me motivated, so more Reviews means less waiting time


End file.
